Mini-Golf
"Am I allowed to follow the rules?" - Camden imitating Connor "Bitch you have EYES???" - Chris "translating" Nathan Mini Golf is the fourth episode of Deep Sheep: Season 2. It stars Christopher Cox, Camden Praisner, Nathan Loan, Robby Tiapula, and Connor Godfrey. Beginning Plot The episode opens in Skin Town, where Nathan makes his first appearance in Deep Sheep: Season 2. As Nathan steps outside his house, he looks at the statues of Robby and Spencer, which have been slightly demolished because they partially broke the Biome Tree. As Nathan asks what happened to the statue faces, his game crashes, causing him to leave the server. At Fudge Pantz's Pen, Chris hangs up his trophy from the previous game, gloating about how many trophies he has won already. Immediately, Camden fires chicken eggs at the trophies, causing them to pop out of their picture frames. In response, Chris kicks Camden and everyone else from the game. How to play Mini-Golf is based off of a mini-golf course, set on a frozen river in Alaxx's snowy taiga. You have to throw your item into the holes in the least amount of strokes as possible. If you miss the hole, you take position where your item lands. Certain holes have pressure plates that activate a piston that shoots out a diamond; this represents your item. Much like the item, if your diamond misses the hole, you take position where your item lands. In addition, some holes have water hazards. If your item lands in the pool, it adds 3 strokes: one for landing in the water, and another for taking it out of the water. All of the platforms are ice. * Hole 1 is a 9-block long bowling alley platform, with no obstacles at all, and a hole at the end. * Hole 2 is a platform that curves 90 degrees to the right, with soul sand in the middle. * Hole 3 is a curved platform with a fence in the middle, water on the left, and a pressure plate surrounded by soul sand on the right. The game Hole 1: Par 2 Before the game begins, everyone grabs a stack of their favorite items. Chris wonders where Nathan is, and Nathan reveals that he is flying above Chris. Everyone wonders why he is wearing an Elytra, and Chris and Camden tell Nathan to take off his clothes. Nathan responds by adding full iron armor to his skin. Chris's turn Chris, supposedly pissed off by Nathan, chucks his cookie towards the hole, almost making it in. He makes it in on the second try. Nathan's turn Nathan throws his emerald towards the hole, and almost makes it in. He makes it in on the second try. Camden's turn Camden throws his pumpkin at the hole, and actually makes it in. Unfortunately, it glitches back out, forcing him to go again. He makes it in on the second try. Robby's turn Robby throws his dead bush towards the hole and makes it the closest without going in. Camden accidentally picks up Robby's dead bush and gives it to Robby, who makes it in on the second try. Connor's turn Chris dares Connor to throw his snowball through Chris, and he does so, and, much like the others, comes close but doesn't make it in; he makes it in on the second try. Hole 2: Par 2 Chris's turn Chris throws his cookie and barely makes it halfway across. He then insults Camden, who was judging Chris's throw. On his second shot, he makes it in, and tells Connor that he is a supportive, moral person. Nathan's turn On Nathan's turn, he throws his emerald at the fenceline. On his second shot, he makes it in, with Robby noting, "that was a short turn". Camden's turn Camden throws his pumpkin, which slightly hits the soul sand, and hits the fenceline. Chris tells Camden that he clipped the soul sand a bit, and Connor replies, "he almost E-Clip-Seven'd it!" Camden tells Connor that if he touches his pumpkin, Camden will rape him. He picks up his pumpkin and throws it into the hole. Robby's turn As Robby goes, he says that Connor has a weird voice inflection. As Connor replies, he gives an example, which the others mimick. Camden says that Connor is "secretly a surfer dude". Robby hits the fenceline on his first shot, and throws his dead shrub into the hole on his second. Connor's turn As Connor preps his snowball, Nathan notes that the scorings are exactly the same as the last round. Connor throws his snowball at the fenceline, and Nathan sarcastically says, "this is a very exciting, almost as exciting as normal golf", and Camden thinks that he did best on this hole. Connor throws his snowball into the hole on his second shot. Hole 3: Par 3 Chris's turn Chris throws his cookie in between the fenceline and the water. Nathan's turn Camden's turn Robby's turn Connor's turn Hole 4: Par 3 Chris's turn Nathan's turn Camden's turn Robby's turn Connor's turn Hole 5: Par 2 Chris's turn Nathan's turn Camden's turn Robby's turn Connor's turn Hole 6: Par 5 Chris's turn Nathan's turn Camden's turn Robby's turn Connor's turn Hole 7: Par 3 Chris's turn Nathan's turn Camden's turn Robby's turn Connor's turn Hole 8: Par 4 Chris's turn Nathan's turn Camden's turn Robby's turn Connor's turn Hole 9: Par 2 Chris's turn Nathan's turn Camden's turn Robby's turn Connor's turn Winners board Scoreboard Hole 1: Par 2 * Chris: 2 * Nathan: 2 * Camden: 2 * Robby: 2 * Connor: 2 Hole 2: Par 2 * Chris: 2 * Nathan: 2 * Camden: 2 * Robby: 2 * Connor: 2 Hole 3: Par 3 * Chris: ' * '''Nathan: ' * 'Camden: ' * 'Robby: ' * 'Connor: ' '''Hole 4: Par 3 * Chris: ' * '''Nathan: ' * 'Camden: ' * 'Robby: ' * 'Connor: ' '''Hole 5: Par 2 * Chris: ' * '''Nathan: ' * 'Camden: ' * 'Robby: ' * 'Connor: ' '''Hole 6: Par 5 * Chris: ' * '''Nathan: ' * 'Camden: ' * 'Robby: ' * 'Connor: ' '''Hole 7: Par 3 * Chris: ' * '''Nathan: ' * 'Camden: ' * 'Robby: ' * 'Connor: ' '''Hole 8: Par 4 * Chris: ' * '''Nathan: ' * 'Camden: ' * 'Robby: ' * 'Connor: ' '''Hole 9: Par 2 * 'Chris: ' * 'Nathan: ' * 'Camden: ' * 'Robby: ' * 'Connor: ' Aftermath Starring * Christopher Cox/CACox97. * Camden Praisner/CMPraisner99. * Nathan Loan/xBadxAssassinx. * Robby Tiapula/Rockerzzoom. * Connor Godfrey/Eklipse Seven. Translations Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Nathan in Deep Sheep: Season 2. * This episode marks the first appearance of Oreo the Horse. * Mini-Golf was created on July 26, 2013.